Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to a piece of furniture which is assembled from furniture elements and can be dismantled again in order to take up just a small storage volume.
In the mail-order business and in specific furniture outlets, the customer is supplied with pieces of furniture which have been dismantled into their individual parts, the customer then following assembly instructions in order to assemble and set up the same. This is usually a one-off operation.
For exhibitions, fairs and the like, it is necessary to have counters and similar pieces of furniture which can easily be stored in a space-saving manner during periods between the exhibitions. Such pieces of furniture should therefore be constructed such that they can be assembled and dismantled quickly and easily, and that this operation can be repeated frequently without any damage to the piece of furniture being expected.
The object of the invention is thus to specify a piece of furniture which can be assembled and dismantled easily and repeatedly and, in the dismantled state, can be packed together to take up just a small storage volume.
The set object is achieved by the features of claim 1 and is configured and developed further by the rest of the features of the dependent claims.
The novel piece of furniture has the particular advantage that it has a distinctive appearance. This is achieved by the contrast between horizontally extending structural elements and vertically extending structural elements, the latter being emphasized by a channel structure in the vertical direction.
A further advantage of the novel piece of furniture is that it can be constructed and dismantled without the use of tools.